Benjamin Carmine
Benjamin Carmine is Anthony Carmine's brother and he talks and acts just like Anthony, they both got along well when they were younger and maybe were even twins. He is heard in the Gears of War 2 trailer, "Bare your Teeth" shouting, "Oh no! They're dead! "They're all dead, sarge!" Ben joins Delta Squad at the start of Gears of War 2 as Marcus Fenix's new trainee. After training him, he is ordered to stay at the drop off point until he's called on his radio. Later in the chapter, they meet up with him and fight off the Locust in Jacinto. Carmine is congratulated by Marcus and reacts happily to this, trying to get a high-five from Tai Kaliso, but doesn't get one. He goes with Dom and Marcus aboard a King Raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Dizzy. When Delta Squad made it to Landown, they are about to drop to the Hollow when Skorge attacks, Carmine, Marcus and Dom run to their pods, but Tai stays behind to help Dizzy hold off Skorge. Dom, Carmine and Marcus manage to successfully descend, but upon landing Marcus and Dom find out Carmine's pod had went off-course. Dom and Marcus link up with him and they then proceed through the hollow. After meeting a few squads they eventually witness one of the cities (Ilima) around Jacinto destroyed by the gigantic Rift Worm. Carmine was horrified by this. After fighting through the sunken city they are ambushed with Locust closing in, when Augustus Cole arrives and relieves them. They proceed to Baird and Tanner's location. Tanner is seen dead by a pod, and Baird isn't in sight. Carmine and the team later find Baird trapped in a Locust holding pod and let him out. The 5 Gears then proceeded on foot after the Torture Barge to free any prisoners. when they got on board they found Tai Kaliso in a cell, he is let out but he was wounded and had a strange look in his eyes. After Marcus hands him a Gnasher shotgun, he commits suicide. This horrifies Marcus and saddens Benjamin. After collecting Tai's COG tags, The 5 of them than proceed to extraction via King Raven but as they wait for the helicopter, they are attacked by many Locust soldiers. When the chopper arrives Carmine covers the squads retreat but is shot in the shoulder, falls against the chopper and is then pulled in by the team. As Carmine lies on the chopper's floor, the rift worm causes the chopper to shake and Carmine falls off into the creatures mouth. Delta squad falls in shortly after and they proceed to look for Carmine. Carmine unfortunately dies near the end of act 2, inside of the Rift Worm. Delta Squad ambushes the group of Nemacytes attacking him. His chest is burned through to the bone with acid. Before succumbing to his wounds he talks to Marcus and says: ''"Sarge?..(Marcus says "Carmine..." sadly) I hurt Sarge...tell my brothers... my ma... tell 'em I love 'em, and... and.." ''. He than dies from his wounds. Marcus Fenix collected his COG tag, and a letter that he had wrote to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmine's family. Multiplayer Benjamin Carmine is a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War 2. Quotes *"COME TO PAPA!" (Gears 2) When grabbing a Meat Shield. *"I hope you're bullet proof!" (Gears 2) When grabbing a Meat Shield. *"Ha, I'm right behind you" (Gears 2) When grabbing a Meat Shield. *"We're not done yet!" (Gears 2) After downing an enemy. *"You'll still lose!" (Gears 2) When grabbed as a Meat Shield. *"Hey, it won't work y'know! I'm skin and bone!" (Gears 2) When grabbed as a Meat Shield. *"I'm not done with you!" (Gears 2) After downing an enemy. *"Yeah, that's right! CRAWL!" (Gears 2) After downing an enemy. *"SHIT yeah!" (Gears 2) Perfect reload. *"I NEED SOME HELP!" (Gears 2) While downed. *"Argh! Help.. Me!" (Gears 2) While downed. *"Sgt Fenix? Are you Sgt Fenix? Delta squad?(Drops his gun and scrambles to pick it up) I'm your new Trainee". Talking to Marcus *"PRIVATE BEN CARMINE SIR, REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!"-Talking to Marcus *"I am in the ZONE!" (Gears 2) Perfect Reload *"Somebody help me! Argh... Dammit!" (Gears 2) After Being Downed by an Enemy *"Someone! Errgh... urgh... I need some help!" (Gears 2) After Being Downed *"Hey dibs!" (Gears 2) After picking up a weapon *"Oh shit..." (Gears 2) Failed Reload *"Headshot!" (Gears 2) After sniping someone during multiplayer *"Burn, bitch!" (Gears 2) After/While attacking someone with Scorcher Flamethrower. *"It's about to get hot!" (Gears 2) While picking up the Scorcher Flamethrower. *Time for a cook-out! (Gears 2) picking up the flamethrower *Nothin' but face! (Gears 2) When getting a headshot. *"Eh stand up like a man." (Gears 2) After reviving someone. *"Uh...My bad" (Gears 2) Friendly fire *"Uh...Friendly fire?" (Gears 2) Friendly fire First Mission At the beginning of Gears of War 2, the first mission is called Train The Rook. Ben has a green type of armor worn in the game. The achievement you get for training him is called Green as Grass. Trivia *Benjamin Carmine first refers to Wretches as "Monkey Dog Things". *The player model for Benjamin Carmine in Gears of War 2 has a different helmet than the Gears of War model of Anthony Carmine. *Voiced by Micheal Gough, who voiced Anthony Carmine. *Ben is the youngest of the four Carmine brothers. *His death had far more of an impact on Marcus than any Gear since Carlos Santiago, it actually saddened him. *Benjamin Carmine apparently likes fire, according to Dom in Act 3 of Gear of War 2. *Throughout the story Benjamin mainly uses the Longshot sniper rifle. (Ironic since his brother Anthony Carmine was killed by the same rifle). He is an accurate sniper, and helps during most of the missions by killing a great number of soldiers with his rifle. *During Co-Op, Benjamin is one of the most helpful characters, often going into the line of fire to revive one of the players. *Ben states that the helmet he wears gets rid of dust through a respirator, to which Dom comments that "I wouldn't see snipers as easily, now would I?", referring to Anthony Carmine's death. When Delta Squad ventures further into the Hollow, Dom warns Ben to "Watch for Snipers" knowing that Ben would have a decreased area of vision. *The Carmine brothers names in order that they appear are A-B-C. *Despite telling Marcus that he has trouble with reloading, he has no trouble during battle. *Carmine, is the only Gear to survive the initial assault on the Hollow at his location. The other Gears were all dead by the time Marcus and Dom reach him. *When looking at the Tac/Com, Ben's picture comes up with his goggles down, however the goggles on his helmet are always up in actual play. Category:CharactersCategory:Gear Soldier